1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a boat and in particular to an expandable multi-hull boat such as a pontoon boat.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-hull boats are well known and can trace their origin to primitive vessels made by securing two logs together for added stability and deck area. Stability and increased deck area are preferable in boats. However, naval architects must sacrifice the benefits of a wide beam boat which provides such stability and increased deck area to accommodate limitations such as are imposed by transportation and docking considerations. By way of example many states impose strict limitations on transporting boats wider than eight and a half feet on roadways.